


Ineluctability

by janusrome



Series: Beside and Beyond [2]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五百年相伴的浮光掠影，以及無可避免的分離。（字數：約22,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ineluctability

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及第三季的烙印狼人事件，尤其是#305 "Trouble"中Eric的回憶。除了Eric的造物主是Godric的設定來自影集，其餘大部份的設定都是根據原著，包括造物主與子女的關係、Sophie-Anne的年紀和特殊能力、以及其他超自然生物的敘述——所以，某方面而言，反而爆了原著小說的雷…

_約1440 CE_

殺戮是本能，但是毫無節制的殺戮只會增添自找麻煩的機率。

他收回獠牙，舔去那個人類的脖子上的血液，藉著一點唾沫，讓他的獵物的傷口稍微癒合。他直視著那位眼神渙散、精神恍惚的修士，以輕柔的語調述說著對方將不會記得這一切的蠱惑言詞。魅惑，一種類似催眠術的技巧，這是吸血鬼的入門伎倆之一——也是他最早學習到的，身為吸血鬼的必備技能之一。

然而，此時的他已經不記得，自己是先學到魅惑，還是先學到如何避免殺死獵物。當然，很多同類不在乎「進食」的過程是否會製造屍體，但他的造物主卻認為，在身後留下太多的屍體，容易被人類、其他的吸血鬼、或是存在於這個世界上的其他超自然生物，尋著線索追蹤到他（他們）的下落。生存，才是凌駕一切的首要課題。因此，為了自身的生存，適度壓抑自己體內形同天性的渴望和衝動，這才是最重要的。

那也是Godric教他的第一堂課。

把那名年輕的修士隨意安置在他那簡陋的床上之後，Eric尋著血液連結的另外一端找去，最後來到儲藏卷宗的石室。他刻意放慢腳步，避免火光搖曳的油燈被他高速移動時造成的氣流吹熄。他的造物主站在桌前，笨重的木桌上是數張攤開的羊皮紙。

即使經過了將近五百年的時間，每個夜晚他醒過來看到Godric的第一眼，仍令他忍不住興奮顫抖。他找不到任何詞語去形容那種感覺，記憶裡最相近的，大概是嚴冬時分打開屋門的瞬間，來自北海的冷冽寒風毫不留情地撲到他的身上，令他猛打哆嗦，劇烈的程度幾乎像是身體快要四分五裂，而各個部位分別被搖落掉入雪地——當然，這是遙遠的生前記憶，自從Eric成為吸血鬼之後，他對環境的溫度變化幾乎沒什麼感覺。然而，當Godric映入他的眼中，令Eric顫抖的不是刺骨的嚴寒，而是混合著愛慕、敬畏和慾望的刺痛，驅使他不由自主向Godric靠近，唯恐自己將會被來自體內深處的灼熱給吞噬。

然而，那名少年卻沒有抬頭看Eric，他只是聚精會神閱讀著那些文件。

Godric看起來像是一尊雕像，神聖、莊嚴，蘊涵著一種超凡脫俗的美。雖然這個念頭有些諷刺，但Eric認為Godric的氣質和他們此時身處的古老修道院，有一種怪異的契合。

在他們來到修道院的第一晚，他看見Godric仰著頭，若有所思望著固定在木質十字架上的雕像。那是人類的神，Eric知道，但那從來都不是他的神。在他轉化之前，眷顧他的是他們的諸神——如今被視為異教徒的偽神——在他轉化後，他心目中唯一有的，就只有……

他多麼想把少年與雕像隔空相對的這一幕烙在自己的腦海裡。

造物主和子女之間的連結，是永遠不會改變的事實，是近乎於真理的存在。雙方永遠能感知對方的存在——就像那是你的身體的一部分，只是超出你的皮膚範圍——直到其中一人面對「第二次死亡」，或也被稱為「真正的死亡」。

儘管如此，造物主和子女是不可能長相左右的，這是吸血鬼的自然法則，如同動物的天性，羽翼豐滿的夜梟終有離巢展翅高飛的一天。他知道這點，而Godric也曾經告訴過他這點——大概在距今五百年前——但，他們至今卻依然維持著相伴的關係。

他們並非從來都沒有分離過，只不過，最長的分離只維持了幾個月。當時，Godric告訴Eric，說他該獨立的時候到了。然而，幾個月之後他們因故再度相逢，從那之後，他們再也沒有分開。根據Eric數百年來聽聞到的，他知道這不是常見的現象，但他一點都不在意，只要Godric仍想他一起相伴行走在這個世界上，他根本不理會任何其他的選擇。

「這裡……」Godric依舊沒有抬起頭，只是逕自指著羊皮紙。

Eric湊上前，目光順著Godric蒼白的手指移向羊皮紙，接著皺眉。那看起來像是阿拉伯文，又像是波斯文，他無法確定。

Godric似乎能說無數種語言和閱讀無數種文字。但是在他們兩人單獨相處時，Godric總會使用Eric的母語和他交談。那是一種令他既懷念又感傷的語言，因為那種語言令他想起自己恍如隔世的童年，因為那種語言如今已經幾乎沒人在使用。

Godric曾經說過，人類的生命太過短暫，根本無從領悟到語言的力量。每隔數十年或是百年，當他們再度造訪某個曾經停留過的地區和城鎮時，總會發現當地的語言已經大不相同。Eric覺得這實在匪夷所思，但也許就像Godric所說的，人類的壽命太過短暫，所以體會不到這種現象造成的不便。「有朝一日，人類會連自己祖先寫下的文字都看不懂。」Godric曾經這麼說道。

Godric也說過很多事。他用那雙淡藍色的眼睛看盡這個世上的一切，他透過那兩片蒼白的薄唇低聲告訴Eric他所知道的一切。而Eric心懷恭敬謹記那些話語，彷彿那是神祇的諭意，也是父兄的諄告，更是愛人的低喃。

只不過，Godric幾乎不提自己的往事。Eric只知道他來自於古羅馬帝國統治下的一個部落——數百年前某一個晚上，Eric問及他身上的刺青的來源與意涵，Godric在回答時隨口談到自己的來歷，但除了那特別的一次之外，他沒有再提起自己的過去——然而，那個部落早已不復存在，恐怕在千年以前就已滅亡。

在遇見Eric之前，Godric如同鬼魅般孤身在這個世界上遊蕩了千年。Eric始終不知道，為什麼總是孑然一身的Godric會轉化他。是因為孤單？還是欣賞他的某些特質（在他們相遇的那晚，Godric曾經稱讚過身為戰士的他浴血奮戰的模樣）？或是……？

然而，Eric卻從來都沒有過問，甚至也沒有多想。因為Godric和他之間的主從關係是永遠不可能改變的，這是源自於血液的束縛，而血液正是他的生命最基本也是唯一的構成。所以，身為子女的他，不該去質問他的造物主。不論原因為何，Eric由衷感激Godric轉化了他——切確來說，是「選擇」了他。

「這是什麼？」他問。儘管數百年來他也學到了不少的語言，但是毫無困難閱讀這種符號文字不在他擁有的語言技能之列。

「鄂圖曼人的紀錄。」Godric平靜回答，他的聲音非常沉穩，儘管和他少年般的外表反差很強，但Eric早已經習慣以Godric的本質看待他，而非看到他的外貌。

事實上，五百年下來，Godric和他們初次見面時已經大不相同。除了在進食的時候，他還會流露出那種嗜血的狂熱之外，其餘大部分的時間裡，他看起來總是很平靜，如同無風時的海面。現在的Godric的身上，幾乎找不到他們相遇的那晚，那個在樹林裡的死神的影子。唯一相同的，則是在Godric平靜無波的表情之下，仍蘊涵著令人喘不過氣的壓迫感——只消你直視他的眼睛以及感受他身上散發出來的古老生命力。

不論Godric怎麼改變，Eric始終確信自己對Godric懷著的複雜情感是永遠不會變的——如同他們之間血液連結，那是永遠不會也不可能改變的。

「Eric，我們可能得去一趟東方。」Godric輕聲說。他喜歡聽Godric唸出他的名字，喜歡聽他的咬字。Godric的語調依然像是無痕的水面，但是在火光的映照之下，Eric清楚看到在那幾乎沒有顯露任何情緒的臉上，只有那雙淡色的眼睛裡閃著些許的焦慮。不過，Eric無法判定究竟是他精於解讀Godric的眼神，或只是因為他能夠 _感覺到_ Godric的情緒。

「有人曾經看過可能是我們在找的狼群。」他說，伸出手，以手掌覆蓋Eric的放在桌上的手背，這是一個同時帶著安撫和保證的肢體語言。「雖然這是超過五十年之前的書信，就算我們去了也可能撲空，但我認為，實際走那一趟無傷大雅。畢竟，我們掌握的線索很少。」

是的，狼人。一時之間Eric不知道該說什麼回應，只能點頭，以及反手握住Godric的手。

 

※　※　※

一年前，他還是強壯的維京人戰士；現在，他知道過去自己的力量根本不值一提。一年前，他是氏族領袖的繼承人，驕傲、玩世不恭；現在，他是徬徨無助的年輕吸血鬼，亦步亦趨跟在他的造物主的身後。

在他以活死人的身分重生之後，死神把他帶離了他的故鄉，帶著他一路往東南行，領著他踏上他從來沒去過也從來沒想像過的國度。死神教導他如何狩獵，這個領域他不陌生，只是獵殺的對象從野獸變為人類。過去他在戰場上殺人，以利劍把敵人開腸剖肚；如今他的武器是利牙。殺人不是為了掠奪土地、女人、或是財富，而是為了最根本的生存，為了生命。

Godric，那是死神的名字，那名擁有少年外表的死神是這麼告訴他的，而他則心懷敬畏以那個名字稱呼死神。而他，Eric，死神會帶著溺愛輕聲唸著他的名字，彷彿他只是剛學會爬行的幼兒。

而他，在某方面而言，真的只是幼兒，瞪大著眼，帶著好奇與不安看著這個他曾經以為自己很熟悉、但其實很陌生的世界。一切他熟悉的事物都不再相同，彷彿之前他站在船上看這個世界，而在猶如龍骨船翻覆的那晚之後，至今他被困在海面之下，仰著頭透過海面看著相同卻又截然不同的世界，以及同時看到海面下的世界。

而Godric則是唯一的浮木，他的生存唯有依附著對方。繁星不再具有為他指引方位的功能，唯一能夠領著他前進的只有Godric，而他唯一能做的事就只是跟在Godric身後。

他們既是主從，又是師徒。不但形同父子，更是唯一的同伴。

驚覺自己猶如新生兒，Eric當然感到既驚恐又無所適從。但是只要在Godric的身邊，他總能感受到一種力量，超乎他想像的力量，能夠提供他庇蔭的力量。不論這種新生活有多麼陌生、不論埋藏在他心底的鄉愁有多麼濃烈，或是他對燦爛的陽光有多麼想念，他依舊漸漸習慣黑夜、習慣對於鮮血的衝動、習慣自己擁有的超乎人類的力量。

這就是死神的生活方式，而他不只是死神的同伴，他實際上就是死神的同類。隨著一個又一個的夜晚，隨著他漸漸掌握自己的新身體和新的能力，Eric才開始瞭解在樹林裡的那個晚上，Godric提供／給予他的究竟是什麼。

然而，Eric的思緒依然紛擾，這種生命的形式不是起初他所想像的。是的，他對Godric心懷畏懼，對Godric的力量臣服，但是他仍隱隱覺得自己受騙上當。並不是說Godric騙了他，而是……這一切和他想像的不一樣，不，應該說這是他無法想像的。

不過，他對Godric並未心生怨恨——當然，一開始是有點厭惡，畢竟Godric不由分說殺了他的兩名戰友。他沒有辦法恨Godric。那跟血液連結無關，就只是Godric擁有的某種特質。Godric令人費解，有時候他的眼裡閃著頑童的神采，有時候卻流露出宛如長老的睿智光輝。而在他狩獵時，他渾身散發出野獸的死神氣息，那更是無法用言語形容的。

逐漸地，厭惡感隨著時間一點一點流逝，Eric甚至沒有注意到自己心情的改變，畢竟這是令他手忙腳亂的新生命的第一年。

那是一個明月皎潔猶如白晝的月圓晚上。他們蹲踞在樹林邊緣枝椏間，稍早Godric對他說，自然界存有許多他們無法理解也無法抗拒的力量。此時，Godric的臉上帶著一抹詭譎的微笑，要Eric仔細聆聽夜晚的聲音。

那是一個非常熱鬧的晚上，野獸與飛禽的聲音不絕於耳，直到月亮偏西才逐漸安靜。在此期間，Godric像是一座石像，不發一語，甚至一動也不動。彷彿在他在等待著什麼，也彷彿他的心神已經離開此地。這一年下來，Eric已經注意到Godric發呆是常有的現象。然而，一旦有任何的風吹草動，Godric的眼睛會在一瞬間爆發出火光，全身的肌肉也會立刻繃緊，如同神話傳說中的雕像甦醒復生的瞬間。

起初，Eric覺得Godric的石雕狀態令他感到心煩和不安，但逐漸的他也開始學會等待——當你的生命長度單位遠超過人類的時候，計較這些時間的零頭根本是沒有意義的。更重要的是，在Godric呈現石雕貌的時候，他看起來非常……不像人類，或說彷彿不屬於這個世界，而Eric發現他很難把自己的眼睛從這樣的Godric的身上移開。另外，他也不想錯過石像復生的瞬間。

比方此時此刻。

毫無預警，Godric從樹枝上一躍而下，他沒有招呼也沒有回頭更沒有下令，逕自往樹林裡奔去，轉瞬間背影已經消失無蹤。但是Eric知道自己該做什麼，他追隨Godric的腳步奔向樹林的深處。微弱的呻吟聲隱約鑽入他的耳朵，空氣裡瀰漫著強烈的野獸味道，那是來自數種不同的猛獸混雜出的刺鼻氣味，以及，鮮血的味道。

這個晚上他們還沒有進食，儘管血液的味道混雜在數不清種類的其他令人不悅的強烈味道之中，他還是感到飢腸轆轆。Eric跟著Godric停下腳步。在矮木叢之間，Eric看到地上有個凹穴，他知道那是獵人的陷阱。一名赤裸的男性人類倒在坑底，尖銳的木樁戳穿他的腹部，而他正氣若遊絲呻吟著。

木樁刺穿身體的景象令Eric不太舒服，身為吸血鬼新生兒的他還沒有看過吸血鬼被殺的景象，但是Godric曾經嚴正告訴過他關於尖銳木製品的危險性，也敘述了一灘黏糊糊血塊的死狀。聽起來很嚇人，但是真正令Eric感到恐懼的，是Godric在描述慘死時，他能感受到Godric在心底對於死亡的嚮往不低於對於生命的渴望。他不懂這兩種相反甚至對立的情感為什麼能夠並存，這令Eric感到困惑，以及恐懼。深怕給了他生命的Godric也會奪走他的生命——畢竟，他已經死過了一次，而那次殺他的人就是Godric。

他拋開那些想法，把眼光從男人的腹部移向男人的臉部。他看起來是人類，但是他身上的味道卻像野獸。Eric疑惑瞪著他，然後抬眼看向Godric。

Godric咧嘴一笑，他偏著頭，彷彿短暫思考了片刻，接著輕身縱入陷阱，並在眨眼之間把那個瀕死的人扛了出來。

「找個離木樁遠一點的地方。」Godric輕聲對他說，然後背著形同無物的重負往別處奔去。他沒有回過頭，也沒有對Eric下令，但Eric總會跟上去。這就是他們的相處模式。

Godric把那個意識不清的人放平在草地上，接著對Eric說：「這些獸人的復原力遠超過人類。」

「獸人？」Eric不解問道，Godric用的字眼是他沒聽過的語言的陌生字彙。

Godric略微遲疑片刻，最後說：「讓你看看也好。」他的臉色轉為凝重，Eric知道這大概會是一個很重要的決定。「切記，一旦牠們喝下我們的血，就會變得十分難纏，甚至連我都沒有十足的把握不會失手。」

Godric的神情很篤定，而他的神態也很鎮定，但是他全身散發出的那種小心謹慎的備戰狀態，是Eric之前沒有看過的。所以，Eric不知不覺也緊繃了起來，儘管他依然不清楚Godric所說的到底是什麼。

他看著Godric張嘴咬開自己的手腕，將鮮紅的血滴入將死之人的嘴裡。

不知道為什麼，這個舉動令Eric感到不悅。

跟隨Godric的一年下來，他從來都沒看過Godric把血給其他的人，唯一的一次就是Godric轉化他的那個晚上。Eric知道他們吸取人類的血液為生，但是把自己的血液給他人則是罕見的舉動。除此之外，飲下吸血鬼的血，那是……一種無法想像的親密行為——Godric曾經這麼告訴他。那種恍惚、在自己的身體內感受到對方的存在，以及無可抑制受到對方的吸引——不論是身體還是心靈。

Eric無法理解自己的心情。也許是忌妒，因為那個滿身刺鼻野獸味道的人類竟然能夠嚐到Godric的血。然而，他沒有太多時間思索那個念頭，因為他的注意力被那個男人給分散了。男人的恢復過程是肉眼可見的，Eric看到那個男人腹部的傷口迅速癒合，一點疤痕都沒有留下。血色再度回到男人的臉上，然後他睜開眼。那是困惑、驚訝、恐懼和狂野的綜合體。

Godric的臉上是混合著野性和天真的燦爛笑容，他朝男人耀武揚威地亮了一下滴著鮮血的獠牙。

那個男人驚恐的表情幾乎在傾刻之間被不屬於人類的某種神色取代，Eric感覺到空氣中瞬間爆發出某種能量，接著看到男人在原地逐漸化身為一頭比他還高大的熊，爪子，毛皮，臉，無一不是熊。

「Eric，退開。」Godric沉聲下令。

在Eric還沒來得及反應之前，憤怒的巨熊撲到他的身前，厚重的爪子迎面朝他揮來。Godric如同閃電般衝了過來，搶在熊掌擊中Eric之前猛然把他推開到數十步之外，同時揮拳重重捶擊棕熊的腕部，在牠怒嚎且揮出另一掌攻擊之前又縱身躍開。

Godric仗著速度和靈敏的優勢，數度逼到熊人的身邊，猛擊牠的四肢關節，或是往肌肉較薄之處猛然抓下一整塊皮肉，然後迅速退開。在發動每一次攻擊之間的短暫間隔，他一次又一次擋在Eric和熊人之間。他全神貫注在凌遲棕熊的步驟。那個因為Godric而得以重生的生命，牠的行動力一點一滴被Godric剝奪。彷彿，Godric給對方血液的目的就只是為了殘殺對方。

這是混合著精準、殘酷與力量美的暴行，直到空氣裡幾乎佈滿噴濺出的細微血滴，直到碎肉和筋絡混雜著落在草地上，直到棕熊的毛皮鮮血淋漓，重重喘著息頹然倒在地上，倒在自己的血泊之中，再也無力站起身。

Eric看到棕熊化為人形，遍體鱗傷的男人蜷曲在地上。Godric張開嘴，毫不客氣朝他的頸子一口咬下。男人的眼裡閃過痛苦和恐懼，但是他不僅連吼叫的力氣都沒有，甚至連半聲呻吟也沒有發出。

Godric抬眼望向Eric，示意他危險已經不復存在，同時也表示獵物都是他的。沒有遲疑，Eric移身來到凌遲處死的現場，抓起聞起來更像野獸而不像人類的男子。那種血的味道很特殊，和他之前嚐過的都不相同，無關於喜好與否，就只是特殊。

在男人的生命完全被吸走之後，Godric開口說：「熊人，到了最後他沒有力氣保持獸身。」他的聲音低沉，平靜，如同說教。「如果在他變形的時候殺死他，屍體會恢復成人類，一般人是分辨不出有什麼不同的。」

這句話瞬間勾起了Eric的回憶。

他已經好幾年沒有回想起那個晚上了。在那個晚上發生的事情，Eric記得的一直不是很清楚，那一切都是匪夷所思的怪異景象，事後回想起來甚至如同一場惡夢那般不真實。他不確定到底哪些事情是確實發生的，而哪些事情又是他想像出來的。那是一團混著恐懼、痛苦和憤怒的渾沌記憶，切確的事發經過他無從溯及，唯一確定的是那個晚上他的雙親和剛出世不久的小妹遭到殘忍屠殺，還有……變成人類的狼。

「我……曾經碰過一次。」Eric沒什麼把握地說：「我拿劍刺向撲到我身上的灰狼，牠倒在地上變成人類。」

「狼人。」Godric立刻回道。

在Godric殷切的沉默注視下，Eric緩緩開口講述那個夜晚。當他說到灰狼叼著王冠交給一名隱身在黑斗篷底下的神祕人時，Godric露出罕見的驚訝神情。「成群的狼人不太可能由人類領導，更別說指揮牠們，這是一件前所未聞的事。我相信你看到的不是人類，也許是沒有變身的狼群領袖……但這也說不通，通常狼群領袖不會在手下變身出擊的時候還保持人形。」

Godric的認真態度令Eric有些驚訝，同時也感到欣喜，因為多年來他始終搞不清楚那段回憶是真實抑或幻覺。如今證明那是真有其事。然而他也感到挫折，如果連Godric都感到詫異，這絕對是難解的謎團。Eric努力思索那些令人不舒服的畫面，抗拒著母親和還是嬰兒的妹妹猝死的畫面對他造成的衝擊，以及他的父親在臨死之前叮囑道要Eric為他復仇。

復仇，他連對象都搞不清楚，又要怎麼復仇？殺光全世界的狼人嗎？

一個畫面突然出現在Eric的腦海。

「那個被我殺死的狼人，他的脖子上有個烙印。」

「什麼模樣的烙印？」

Eric伸指在地面上刻畫出他記憶裡的符號。Godric偏著頭想了一會，回答：「我只知道這是某種符文，但我沒遇過狼人身上有這種烙印。這是一件非常怪異的事。」

Godric望著Eric，他的眼神非常嚴肅，彷彿他在世界上行走千年，難得聽到一件沒聽過的事情，而Eric知道這鐵定是一件極為稀罕的事。

 

※　※　※

五百年的時間雖然漫長，但也如轉瞬之間。整個世界不斷在改變，唯一不變的，就是Eric和Godric。不，Eric很清楚他自己和Godric都有改變，真正不存在變化的，是他們之間的關係——永遠切不斷的血液連結。

自從五百年前那席話之後，尋找烙印狼人成為他們永無止盡的旅程的一小部分。當然，他們的生活重心仍是狩獵進食這種維持生命的基本需求。Godric本來就是一名在黑暗中漫遊於這個世間的旅人，現在只不過是在他無盡的旅途當中順便打探狼人的消息罷了。

近五百年之間，Eric和Godric的足跡遍佈他們能夠踏上的土地。但是他們從來都沒有見過任何一隻烙印的狼人。約莫在經過十多年徒勞無功的打探之後，Eric忍不住對Godric說：「Godric，你有沒有想過，那個晚上的事情有可能是我看走了眼？就算我沒有看錯，誰又知道那種狼人是不是早就絕跡了？Godric，萬一我們所做的都是白費功夫呢？」

然而，Godric露出的那種表情，彷彿他正看著不懂事的小孩——幾許的無奈、幾許的溺愛、以及打算告誡孩子時的認真。「Eric，那你說，我們該做些什麼？」

他張嘴，卻什麼話也說不出來。

Godric不再是Eric認識的唯一吸血鬼，幾年下來在他們的旅途之中，偶爾也會碰到一些同類。而老實說，Eric還真不知道其他的吸血鬼在漫漫長夜之中，除了獵食之外都在做些什麼事情打發時間。Godric看著他的眼神變了，彷彿他對Eric的心境變化了然於胸。當然，他能夠感覺到Eric的情緒，如同Eric能夠感覺到他的。

是啊，如果在旅途之中少做了打探追查烙印狼人這回事，好像顯得他們只是漫無目的閒晃—— _即使他們所做的事情，基本上就是漫無目的閒晃。_

和Eric比起來，比他多活了千年的Godric有些時候反倒較為孩子氣。Godric對於周遭的變化總是很敏銳，也會留意世事的變遷——即使許多吸血鬼不太在意這種人類的「瑣事」。他的眼裡經常閃著安靜的好奇和讚嘆，那個時候的Godric看起來真的像是一名人類少年。不過，令Godric讚嘆的，通常是人類發展出的改變他們生活形態的新技術。至於人類本身，Godric曾經冷淡地說：「人類幾乎沒有變多少，跟我們其實差不多。」

過了五百年，Eric大概能夠理解Godric的意思了。儘管人類的物質生活與五百年前差異頗大，但是人類的本質幾乎相同。數百年前上演的衝突和戰爭，至今依舊上演，理由依然沒變。永遠是擴張領地，永遠是掠奪財富，這和他所生的年代大同小異。根據Godric冷漠的目光看來，Eric想，或許千年以來都是如此。

尋找不見蹤影的烙印狼人，這為永無止盡的漫漫長夜提供了一個同樣看似沒有盡頭的目標。最初的一兩百年，他們常聽到來自鄉間的各種傳說。當然，這些傳說通常都無疾而終，Godric說，這是因為世界上的各種獸人和變形人的數量不算少，所以各地都會有民間傳說是很合理的。他說凱爾特人的德魯依祭司幾乎都有變形人的血統，這不是什麼大驚小怪的事情——然而，這令他們無望的找尋更加渺茫。

近兩百年，也許是因為那個組織嚴謹的宗教幾乎把各地的民間信仰撲殺殆盡，已經很少人會大喇喇談及這些故事，他們能聽到的消息也更稀少。相對的，好處就是，一旦聽到哪裡有來無影去無蹤的狼群或是怪人的傳聞，那實際上就是狼人或其他變形人的機率相對增加。

可是，他們依然沒有找到烙印狼人。

近日，Eric跟著Godric來到地中海某個小島上的一座偏僻修道院。Godric對他說，在黑暗時期，這裡曾經是歐洲求知分子學習阿拉伯知識的祕密據點，因此他認為這裡可能會藏有一些來自東方的有趣紀錄。Eric不確定Godric那麼說是出自於樂觀，還是他真的認為會有有趣的東西——不管「有趣」指的是什麼東西。

而他們真的在修道院裡面找到書信。Godric不確定那些行蹤怪異的狼群和他們追查已久的到底有沒有關聯，或許是直覺，或許只是到了這個地步不管什麼線索他都會領著Eric追下去。於是，他們啟程往東行。

這不是執迷不悟的追查過程，反倒像是旅行指南，決定下一站該往何方的隨機指引。Eric沒有怨言，因為在每一個既漫長又短暫的夜晚裡，他總能跟在Godric身邊，這就已經足夠。

在寂靜的深夜裡，他和Godric飛離修道院位於的小島。

不同的吸血鬼擁有不同的特殊能力，好比有人的嗅覺特別敏銳，而Eric，他會飛。至於Godric，Eric則不是很清楚。他好像也會飛——或只是飄浮？老實說他真的不清楚。

今日的君士坦丁堡是一個被鄂圖曼人的勢力包圍的孤城。當然，高聳的圍牆對他們從來都不是障礙。他們在君士坦丁堡一連待了四五個晚上，但是Godric和Eric翻遍所有的文件——閱覽卷宗的主要是Godric，而Eric負責和其他的吸血鬼同類接觸，但他們都沒有打聽到任何關於狼群的蛛絲馬跡。

他們沒打算久留，因此Godric決定往北走，繼續在半島上收集訊息。

這一次，他們在接近賽爾維亞王國的交界處意外遇到同類。一口氣碰到四名同行的吸血鬼，這有點不尋常。

為首的是一名女性吸血鬼，她的個子不高，但是氣勢十足。Eric猜想她的年紀可能比他年長一點——也許幾十年、但不會超過兩百年。由於判斷吸血鬼的年齡絕對不是根據對方的外表，所以幾百年下來，Eric對於外表的感知度其實不是那麼敏銳。在她的身邊，跟著一名少年模樣的吸血鬼，年紀可能跟Eric不相上下，而他看起來像是忠心的侍衛——或是獵犬。其餘的兩名身形巨大的吸血鬼看起來較為年輕，他們貌似一對薩克遜的攣生兄弟。說真的，這可是少見的浩大聲勢。

「Sophie-Anne。」Godric出聲招呼。Eric有點詫異，原來Godric認識對方。

「Godric，好久不見。」女吸血鬼有禮地回應：「我想，我們上一次見面已經是好幾百年之前的事情了，可不是嗎？」她以法文說道。

Godric禮尚往來回答：「的確是。」

Eric感覺到Godric似乎……有點高興遇見她，他能夠感受到Godric心裡隱約流露的驚喜和期待。這是少有的情況，因為Godric鮮少會對另外一個人——吸血鬼——流露出這種程度的情感。他不禁微瞇起眼打量著那個叫作Sophie-Anne的吸血鬼。她看著Godric的目光是恭敬和內斂，但除此之外，似乎沒有其他會讓Eric感到不安或是威脅的東西。

Sophie-Anne的目光轉到Eric身上，她微微一笑，說：「想必你就是Eric，我聽說過你的名字，他們說有個維京戰士跟隨著羅馬人，寸步不離。」雖然她的臉上帶著笑容，但是她瞥向Eric的目光十分銳利，彷彿在秤他的斤兩。當Sophie-Anne再度看向Godric時，她的眼神又回到內斂自持。「只有極少數的子女會長時間跟隨自己的造物主，也只有極少數的造物主有能力把自己的子女一直留在身邊。」她若有所思道。

她是一個城府頗深且工於心計的女人，Eric瞭解到，而他感到有一點不舒服。

由於Eric總是跟隨著Godric，所以主動和其他吸血鬼同類接觸的人通常是Godric，而Eric則是站在後面冷眼旁觀。數百年下來，他認為自己見過的也夠多了。除了極端嗜血好殺的同類 ——通常那種吸血鬼也很容易因行蹤暴露而招來殺機——之外，極大多數就是善於算計與追逐權力之輩。Godric不屬於其中任何一類，但是他似乎都能和那些同類坦然處之，而他的眼裡總是閃著理解與冷漠的不為所動。

Godric只是微微一笑，沒有回應Sophie-Anne的發言。Eric只是默默看著這一切，不太清楚Godric到底在打什麼主意。

Sophie-Anne沒有再多說多問，眼看這個短暫的相遇即將劃上句點時，Godric突然開口道：「妳曾經遇過行為怪異的狼群嗎？或是曾聽過有烙印的狼人？」

Sophie-Anne眼裡閃過一絲詫色，但她的表情很快回復到什麼都沒發生。

「烙印？這我倒是從來沒聽說過。Andre，你呢？」

少年吸血鬼簡短回答：「沒有。」

「聽起來很不尋常。」Sophie-Anne好奇問道：「那些狼人有什麼不對勁嗎？」

Godric看了Eric一眼，彷彿在徵求Eric的同意。追查狼人是一件私事、是他和Godric的私事，他很驚訝Godric竟然開口對別人提起。但很快的，Eric認定Godric必定有他的盤算，而他相信Godric——他總是相信Godric——因此，他簡單點了頭。

「據聞那是訓練有素的狼群，曾經出現在人類的聚落，猶如軍士般襲擊人類並且奪取財富。」Godric說。

Eric略微驚訝，因為他以為Godric會提到他的過去，然而Godric所說的大部分是他們在修道院發現的書信記載的軼事，最後的那句雖是Eric自己的所見，但Godric敘事的方式彷彿那正是文字記錄的一部分。

Sophie-Anne的眼睛一亮，彷彿她聽出些了什麼。在她張嘴欲言之際，其中一名薩克遜脫口說道：「那不是——」

他的口音很重，Eric幾乎聽不出來他說的話是什麼——然而，他也沒有機會完整聽到薩克遜原本要說的話。就在那個瞬間，同時發生了好幾件事：薩克遜的嘴巴馬上閉上，一臉驚慌失措和恐懼；Sophie-Anne的臉色一沉，眼裡射出怒意，但接著回復平靜；Andre別過臉看著Sophie-Anne，他的視線雖然在她的臉上，但是他的焦距似乎不在她的身上，而他的表情很明顯是擔心。

半晌，Sophie-Anne回眼瞪著Andre，以命令的口吻說：「你聽到了。」

「可是……」Andre猶豫地瞥了Godric和Eric一眼，而Eric馬上看穿他的心思：Sophie-Anne命令他離開，但是Andre不願遵從。

他在擔心他的造物主的安危。那種眼神Eric認得出來，不，不只是認出來而已，而是他幾乎在Andre的身上看到自己的倒影。

他不希望他的造物主離開他的視線，因為他的世界就是以他的造物主為中心。一旦與造物主分離，將令他坐立難安——更何況，他的造物主的意圖是和另外兩名來意不明的年長的吸血鬼獨處，怪不得Andre會擔心。

除此之外，還有個人的情感。Andre對他的造物主懷有的心情，不只是單純的子女的情感，而是更為親密、更為依戀、以及更為崇拜的情緒。有點像是他自己對Godric的心情，但是又不大一樣，即使現在的Eric還沒有辦法分辨出到底不同在哪裡。

「Andre。」Sophie-Anne強硬的語氣透出了令人不容忽視的威嚴。

Andre繼續瞪著他的造物主，在此期間，那對薩克遜兄弟像是一對雕像般，一聲不吭站在那兩位對峙中的較年長的吸血鬼的身後。最後，Andre收回瞪視，他看起來不太高興，但是他的神情不是憤怒，反而偏向落寞，彷彿被主人打發趕走的犬類。Eric饒富興味看著他，卻看到Andre不悅地瞪著Godric，接著猛然伸出獠牙。

面對這種挑釁舉動，Godric只是漠然瞪著他，一動也不動。但是那種莫名的敵意卻令Eric怒火中燒，他忍不住也回以森白的獠牙。

「Andre！」Sophie-Ann怒斥。

Godric沒有出聲，只是偏過頭，略仰起臉望著Eric。他微蹙著眉，若有所思，而他的眼底似乎有著些許憂慮。儘管Godric什麼都沒說，Eric仍感覺自己像是被訓斥的小孩，他收回獠牙，看到那個叫作Andre的吸血鬼悻然轉身，在瞬間和另外兩名吸血鬼消失在樹林裡，只剩下Sophie-Anne和他們兩人三名吸血鬼在原地。

「抱歉，Andre有時候就是窮緊張。」Sophie-Anne有點無奈說著，但是她的眼裡卻是不相稱的驕傲。她望著Godric，說：「說實話，要是你有對我不利的念頭，就算他們都留下，也不一定是你的對手。」她看了Eric一眼，語氣在瞬間變得挑釁，「更何況，現在你身邊還多了這隻維京寵物。」

她的語氣令Eric不太舒服。他不滿地看了Godric一眼，卻發現Godric好像沒有被冒犯，臉上依然是一抹冷漠的淺笑。然而，這樣的Godric不太像平常的Godric。Eric仔細打量Sophie-Anne，突然發現她的表情有一絲緊張，然後那種緊繃逐漸退去。Eric突然瞭解到，剛才Sophie-Anne似乎在試探Godric、也在試探他，所以才會突然以那種口吻說話。然而，她到底在試探什麼？Eric則不清楚。

Godric彷彿一開始就看穿Sophie-Anne的舉動，所以他才一直不為所動，靜觀其變。這兩位看似為舊識的吸血鬼之間的氣氛有點怪異，既是針鋒相對的緊繃，同時卻也有期待的欣喜。這種不明確和矛盾的複雜情緒令Eric感到心煩，他一向不喜歡糾纏不清的東西。

「妳和Andre從來沒有分開過。」Godric說，這是一個平鋪直敘的句子，但是聽起來卻像是詢問。

Sophie-Anne點頭。

「六百年來都沒有？」Godric問，他的語調隱藏了極少的動搖不安，Sophie-Anne好像沒有聽出來，但是Eric聽到了。

她微微一笑，挑眉問道：「怎麼，你和你的維京寵物想要挑戰我的記錄？」

Godric搖頭，回答：「我沒有那種打算。然而，妳的天賦極為罕見。」

「天賦？」Eric忍不住好奇開口問道。

Sophie-Anne面露詫色，不知道是因為Eric插話，還是因為他插話的內容。

「一般的造物主能夠透過連結召喚子女，但是Sophie-Anne擁有的能力不僅如此，她還能透過連結直接和子女對話。」Godric解釋。

Eric眨了眨眼。這個特殊能力的揭露讓他頓悟到那個令人困惑的瞬間發生什麼事。很顯然的，Sophie-Anne透過連結叫她的魯莽薩克遜閉嘴，並且叫Andre把那兩兄弟帶開；但是Andre不願意把他的造物主單獨留在原地，因此他們就在大家的注視之下，透過連結吵了一架。

這真是新奇的一件事，他從來沒聽過哪個造物主可以辦到這一點的。造物主發出來的召喚是一種信號，子女藉此感知造物主的所在地並且遵從召喚的命令前往該處。至於Eric本人，由於他和Godric交換血液的次數 _有點頻繁_ ，因此他能夠透過血液連結感覺到Godric的身體狀態和情緒。但是他們無法透過血液對話。這是一件前所未聞的事。

然而，這次輪到Sophie-Anne面露詫異了。「你沒有這種能力？」她好奇地問Godric。

Godric搖頭，他的表情依舊是淡然。

Sophie-Anne瞪大眼，驚訝地來回看著兩人，最後她輕笑著搖頭，似乎決定結束這個話題，她的神情轉為認真，開口道：「我從來沒聽過、也沒有見過烙印狼人，很抱歉在這方面我幫不上忙。至於你說的那種像軍隊般『作戰』的狼群，我倒是聽過一些傳說。」

她的眼神轉為沉思，似乎在挖掘記憶；但在此同時，她的眉宇間仍帶著輕挑的味道，彷彿她心底認為這種小事不值得到這種程度的關切。「據說，鄂圖曼人的其中一支來自遙遠的東方，他們以狼為圖騰，傳說最早的祖先是母狼以狼奶養大的，而他們自稱狼的子民。我曾經聽過他們率領狼群征戰的傳說。當然，我不確定這是嚇唬敵人的伎倆，還是他們真的有狼人組成的軍隊。如果是後者，我也不會驚訝就是了。」

她停頓片刻，接著說：「當然，這只是傳說，傳說故事都是這樣，羅馬人的祖先不也是由母狼撫養長大的一對兄弟嗎？所以我剛才所說的也許是有幾分依據的傳說，或也許是無稽之談，我沒把握。」Sophie-Anne輕嘆了口氣。她猶豫了一下，再說：「在高原上有不少關於狼的傳說，然而我並沒有親眼見過軍隊組織的狼群，只是曾經耳聞神出鬼沒的狼群在兩軍交戰的時期出沒。據說狼群殺了不少人類，但是有沒有奪取財物，這我就不清楚了。」

Godric點頭，他看起來聽得很入迷。「謝謝妳，Sophie-Anne，妳的博學多聞還是一樣令人讚嘆。」

Godric很少出言稱讚別人。Eric不禁皺眉。

Sophie-Anne看起來有些受寵若驚，她有點手足無措笑了笑，接著說：「我們會繼續西行，有點事情要處理。Godric，如果你有發現了任何關於你在尋找的狼群軍隊或是烙印狼人的消息，我也希望能夠多少聽到一些。」她客氣說道，彷彿剛才她提供資訊是個情報的條件交換。

「那當然。」Godric向她保證。

在那之後沒多久，他們低聲道別，接著分道揚鑣。

Godric決定渡過黑海到高原一趟。在東行的途中，Godric異常沉默，這令Eric非常焦躁不安。

問題不在於他們追查的狼人，而是Godric似乎對某些事情耿耿於懷。他的心思飄向遠方，就算他的形體就在Eric身邊，但Eric卻感到Godric的 _存在_ 彷彿慢慢褪去。這種他好像快要失去Godric的感覺，令他心驚膽戰。

因為，這不是第一次他經歷這種感覺。在近五百年前，他曾經經歷過一次，而那就是Godric第一次——也是截至目前為止唯一的一次——離開Eric的時候。

 

※　※　※

三年，才不過三個寒暑，Eric卻已經幾乎想不起來自己曾經身為人類的生活了。

他不再畏懼這個新的世界，也不再抗拒自己的新的天性。甚至於，這個身體似乎是他本來應當擁有的，而這個世界則是他本來應該屬於的。之前那像是一場遙遠的夢，直到他和Godric相遇的那個晚上，他才被Godric喚醒。

當Eric逐漸熟悉吸血鬼的生存方式與這個一切運行的原則時，一個毫無徵兆的巨大變卦突然降臨在他的身上。

Godric要離開了。

「為什麼？」困惑和徬徨和受傷，Eric瞪著Godric，久久無法再說其他的話。他以為他會一直和Godric在一起， _一起度過每一個黑夜_ ——Godric不是這麼說過嗎？

「時候到了。」Godric冷淡回答，他的聲音很輕，語氣很疏遠，但語調卻是不容轉圜的強硬。

儘管Godric曾經告訴過Eric，說他終有一天必須自立，說所有的吸血鬼子女都是如此，說這不只是吸血鬼的天性而是所有生物的天性。但，Eric卻沒有料到這一天會那麼早到來。

這只是一個普通的夜晚，一如三年來的每一個黑夜。這晚或許是月圓或許是月缺，或許繁星點點或許烏雲滿佈，Eric一點也沒印象，因為這就只是一個沒有自然異象的尋常夜晚——除了Godric突然宣布他要離開。

Godric的神色很嚴峻，而他無法反抗。

在那之後的下一個夜晚，Godric就消失了。

Eric試圖透過連結尋找Godric，但是他一來感應不到，二來他不能違抗Godric的話，他必須等到Godric召喚才能前去。

確實，Eric擁有獨立自主的能力，他已經從他的造物主身上學到一切生存的本領。然而他卻感到前所未有的孤獨。當他還是人類的時候，他的身旁有親人朋友、有同袍戰友；在他以活死人的身分重生之後，他一直是……死神的伴侶。他的死神曾經開口問他是否願意成為他的伴侶，但現在，他的死神拋下他獨自在黑暗之中。

確實，他不再需要浮木以免溺水，他已經學會如何在黑暗的汪洋中潛行和求生。但，茫茫汪洋之中放眼不見任何的人影——或鬼影——這種全然的孤獨是Eric從來沒有經歷過的，幾乎令他無法承受。

那是一段他幾乎無法記得自己是如何度過的時期。

睡覺。狩獵。渾渾噩噩的每一個夜晚，週而復始的飢餓和獵殺和慾望和滿足，沒有目標，只是一心ㄧ意滿足嗜血的衝動。除了日出與日落之外，時間對他而言彷彿不再有任何意義，季節更替更是無關緊要。

再一次，Eric覺得自己猶如半浮半沉。這一次，他不是飄浮在生命與死亡的海面，而是在意識與瘋狂的邊緣。在他醒過來的每一個夜晚，他讓自己全神貫注在追捕獵物的過程，享受鮮血帶來的快感以及欲望得到滿足。他必須憑藉強烈的感官刺激取代無盡的孤獨，但是體內的空虛感卻永遠無法被填滿。他彷彿夢遊一般，每當日落之後睜開眼時，那是神智恍惚的另外一場夢。

他必須緊抓著殘存的些許清醒，避免自己在瘋狂的血海之中沒頂。

他不知道那段時間持續多久，因為他再也沒有心思也沒有能力察覺時間的軌跡。

直到某一個夜晚。那也是一個毫無特徵的尋常夜晚，但也是Eric的生命裡另外一個轉捩點。

Eric從來沒有見過如此迷人的生物，也沒有聞過如此醉人的味道。

那是一名長相極為俊美的年輕男子，在眨眼之間，他出現在林間的小溪旁。他的周身似乎散發著朦朧的光輝，以及令人神魂顛倒的氣味。Eric不由自主靠了過去，即使他無法真切看清那名男子確實的容貌和身形。他無法自己。所有的自制力彷彿不復存在，沒有飲下半滴鮮血卻已經如痴如醉。他幾乎沒有意識地走向那團光暈。

男子朝他伸出手，如同邀約。而他暈頭轉向地一步一步走了過去，令人陶醉的味道越發越濃烈，而他的理智越來越稀薄，直到他完全失去任何清晰的思緒。Eric只知道那芬芳的味道充滿了自己的鼻腔，他根本沒有意識到自己正一點一點靠近那名男子，直到他幾乎貼到對方身上，瘋狂嗅著那股令人痴迷的味道，伸出的獠牙距離男子的皮膚只剩下不到一個指節長度的間隙。

劇痛將他帶回到現實。

Eric赫然發現他倒在河畔的礫石灘上，絕美的男子跨在他身上，一隻手緊箝著他的喉嚨，手指上的銀戒灼傷他的皮膚，割開他的血管，嵌入他的肌肉，鮮血從無法癒合的傷口中泊泊流出。

「年輕的吸血鬼，」男子的聲音很好聽，卻也帶著危險和殘酷，「不自量力。」

直到此刻，Eric才猛然頓悟：他碰到了精靈。

Godric曾經向他提過，精靈的血對於吸血鬼來說，是一種無法抗拒的誘惑。然而，精靈也是一種令人敬畏、具有強大力量的魔法生物，對於像他這種經驗不足的年輕吸血鬼，若是碰上殘忍好殺的精靈，那是非常危險的。

然而，Eric真的碰上了。

精靈的力量和Eric不相上下，而他的閃著銀光的牙齒看起來和他的耳朵一樣尖。當精靈咬進他的身體時，Eric只能痛苦慘叫。精靈有尖牙嗎？還是刻意磨尖並且鑲入銀？

曾經，他以為自己會死於沙場。身為戰士的他從來沒想過自己有朝一日會淪落敵人之手而且遭受折磨。然而，現在他終於知道什麼叫作折磨了。精靈繼續用帶著銀戒的手掐住他的咽喉，另一手則持著同樣閃著銀光的短刃切開他的皮膚，沿著青色的紋理一路割開他的血管。鮮血順著刀刃滴落，染上礫石，流進溪水。

Eric試圖凝聚力量推開精靈，但是他的力量和生命隨著血液一點一滴離開他的身體。他知道這裡可能就是他的新生命的終點。他的感官逐漸模糊不清，如同他的意識。而他想起了Godric，他的造物主，他的死神。想起了他被轉換的那晚。

同樣是瀕臨死亡，但是這次和那個晚上沒有半點相似。被精靈折磨致死的感覺一點都不好，只有純粹的痛不欲生和純然的恐懼。殘酷的神情充滿了精靈絕美的五官，那是一種令人讚嘆不已的毛骨悚然的美感。

Godric在哪裡？當精靈撕下Eric的腹部的一大片肌肉時，他在痛苦的絕望之際忍不住想著。

當他的意識墜入黑暗時，Eric最後的念頭就是他渴望能再見到Godric一面。

當他在極度痛苦中回復意識時，精靈不在他的身邊。Eric聽到怒吼的聲音。但是他虛弱得無法動彈，全身上下唯一聽他使喚的只有眼皮，所以他睜開雙眼。

他不知道這是幻覺抑或真實。

他看到Godric就在他的身旁，把精靈高高舉起。

Godric的臉上既是憤怒，又是絕對的嗜血亢奮。他一手掐住精靈的脖子，另一手扭住精靈的手臂猛然一扯，將精靈的左臂猛然從他的肩膀上卸了下來。如噴泉般灑出的精靈血令在場兩位吸血鬼如痴如醉，Eric躺在地上迷濛地看著這一幕。勇猛的精靈以持刃右手直搗Godric的胸口，同時張腿勾住Godric的腳想要絆倒他。但Godric的動作更快，他反手扣住精靈的手腕，將他轉了一百八十度從他身後用力壓制他僅存的手臂，並且朝他的肩膀一口咬下。

精靈厲聲尖叫。

Godric把精靈壓到Eric的身上，讓他的血液直接流入Eric半張開的嘴裡。起初Eric仍動彈不得，直到他的力量恢復到足夠伸出獠牙時，他毫不猶豫咬開精靈的皮膚使勁吸吮這種美妙得彷彿不屬於這個世間的醉人血液。他甚至沒有注意到Godric同時從精靈的腹部吸取鮮血。

Eric身上被咬開、割開、撕開的傷口逐漸癒合，直到精靈全身的血液被完全搾乾之後，Eric才鬆開口，而Godric隨手把屍體往淺灘上一丟。

如同酒醉，又像是服用了儀式裡令人亢奮的草藥，他迷茫地朝Godric伸出手。少年以同樣迷茫但又遠遠清醒許多的神情來到他的身邊。Godric身上散發著淡銀色的光芒，他看起來一點都不像屬於黑暗的死神，反而像是從神話中諸神的國度裡面走出來的一名神祇。

Godric低頭打量著依然虛弱的Eric，「銀……」他喃喃說道，略微恍惚的神情裡閃過幾許厭惡。接著他咬開自己的手腕，將滴血的手腕伸到Eric的嘴邊。Eric既驚喜又困惑，連忙湊了上去。Godric的傷口幾乎在下一秒便開始癒合，在極度短暫的時間裡，他仍嚐到了Godric。那像是打火石在他的體內敲擊出點點火光，把留在他體內的銀毒質一點一點化去。他瞭解到自己的身體還沒從死裡逃生的虐殺中復原，還有Godric的血對他具有的療效遠超過精靈的血。

為什麼Godric會出現在這裡？Eric不知道，但是此刻這似乎不是最重要的，最重要的是Godric _在這裡_ ，在他的身旁、在他的體內。

這是好長一段時間以來，Eric覺得自己最清醒的一刻。不，應該說，直到此刻，他才真正 _醒了_ 過來。

Eric伸出手撫著Godric潔白無暇的臉，無法克制自己的慾望，他湊了上去，舔去Godric嘴角的鮮血，哆嗦著吻上他的嘴唇。那兩片單薄的嘴唇和他自己的嘴唇一樣都不具有熱度。Godric沒有推開他，反而意猶未盡地舔著他唇邊的血。

感激。崇拜。敬畏。愛慕。依戀。

Eric用力吸吮著Godric的嘴唇，他們兩人因為亢奮而探出的獠牙彼此相撞，不經意地劃破自己和對方的嘴唇內側，將對方的血液混合著精靈血吞入腹，引燃了無可抑制的慾火。Eric懇求地望著Godric，自從轉化以後他還沒有和任何人或是吸血鬼或是其他的生物發生過性關係——光是血液帶來的興奮和快感就足以讓他這個年輕的吸血鬼沉迷與沉醉。

但此刻，他想要更多。

他不清楚對於吸血鬼而言性是以何種方式存在。在此之前Godric並沒有提過這點，而他也不知道該如何處置吸血之後的性興奮，只知道Godric似乎不怎麼在意，所以他也沒有主動問起，只是任由慾望逐漸消去。

他也曾想過，人類藉由性交繁衍後代，而吸血鬼產生後代則是透過血液達成轉化。因此，吸血鬼的「性」到底是怎麼一回事？然而此時他無暇去釐清這些，他只想得到滿足。

「Godric……」Eric呼喚跪坐在他身邊的少年。

他聽到Godric嘆了口氣，「我不該離開你。Eric，你還沒有準備好。」他不帶熱度的氣息拂過Eric耳朵，令他忍不住顫抖。

「是的。」他喃喃回道。

「我差點就失去你了，我的孩子。」溺愛、憐惜，在那個顫抖的聲音裡。

「你救了我。」

「還好我就在不遠的地方，一旦感應到你的絕望，我就馬上趕過來了。」

Godric剛好在附近？為什麼他能夠感應到Eric、但是Eric不能感應到他？Eric的思緒閃過許多疑問，但是他唯一說出口的只有一句懇求：「Godric，別離開我。」

這是Eric第一次開口請求Godric，而他所做的正是請求Godric留下。

「好。」少年捧著他的臉，他的神情和Eric有著同樣迷茫和不安，但是他的語氣非常堅定，「我不會離開你。」

他從來沒看過這樣的Godric。Eric在他的眼裡讀到相同的渴望、不捨和迷亂。也許是精靈血的魔力、也許是對方血液的催情效果、也許是瀕臨失去對方的恐懼，Godric伸出他那雙細瘦但比Eric更有力的手臂，緊緊將他擁入懷裡。

當精靈的屍體化為銀色的沙塵消失在小溪的水流裡的時候，他們完全無暇注意。

誰先開始的並不重要，重要的是，這是他們彼此都渴望的接觸。

鮮血，肌膚，觸碰。

親吻變成舔咬。在他生前，Eric曾經狠狠吻過別人，但從來都沒有像這般肆無忌憚啃咬另外一個人的身體。他身上的原有衣服早就在精靈企圖虐殺他的時候幾乎被撕毀殆盡。Godric極有效率舔去Eric身上的鮮血——不管那是Eric的血，或是精靈的血。接著，他會出其不意在乾淨的赤裸肌膚上一口咬下。那是痛苦混雜著全身顫慄不已的快感，他忍不住呻吟。

血液在滲出的瞬間立刻被等待在旁的舌頭舔去，唾液裡的凝血成分加上吸血鬼本身的復原力，傷口很快便癒合，皮膚就像船行駛過的水面，沒有留下任何痕跡。唯一的證明只有體內逐漸累積增強的快感，以及兩人之間的血液連結逐漸增強。

Eric抬起上半身，張嘴咬下Godric的手肘內側，獠牙刺穿血管，而他用力吸吮殷紅的鮮血。他依稀聽到Godric顫抖呻吟，他的感官完全被Godric的血液帶來的刺激佔滿。無法想像的力量和生命的強度如同洪水般猛然捲向他將他淹沒。在那個瞬間他幾乎失去所有的知覺，整個世界彷彿瞬間消散成無數的沙塵，而那些沙塵阻斷了他的所有感官。

Eric甚至不能確定自己的意識是否清楚。他彷彿在飄浮，在海面，在水下，或在雲端。

他不知道這一刻持續了多久，只希望這永遠不會結束。

突然間，強而有力的手扼住他的脖子，硬生生將他推開。

Eric睜開眼，不，他甚至不能確定先前自己的眼睛有沒有闔上——精確的說法是，此時此刻他的視覺回來了。

Godric掐著他的下顎，那個力量不是威嚇或是欲置人於死地，而只是警告、是遏止。然而，他的造物主看起來和他一樣失控，瞳孔近乎泛黑的眼裡是純然的慾望，只剩下一絲最微渺的清醒。

「別太貪心。」Godric對他微笑說著，他的表情依然帶著溺愛，儘管此刻佔了上風的是飢渴。他鬆開對Eric脖子的箝制，雙手捧起他的臉，以叮嚀的口吻說：「Eric，血液是神聖的。血液交換的力量遠超過你我的想像，甚至連我都不知道太過頻繁或是過度交換會導致什麼後果。」

Eric就只是腦袋發暈聽著這番訓話，他的意識依舊朦朧，興奮和快感令他暈頭轉向。他依稀感到納悶，不知道為什麼Godric還能如此清醒的對他訓話。他只知道Godric和他一樣興奮，他可以 _ **感覺到**_ 。

他的造物主除去兩人尚存的最後衣服，將Eric勃發已久的慾望納入自己的體內。

或許，這是最後一堂課。Eric瞭解到，吸血鬼也會以人類的方式做愛。

他們沒有再張嘴咬對方，但是先前精靈血與兩人血液交換的效果早已令他們陷入極度興奮的恍惚狀態。那是狂亂的節奏和凌亂的肢體接觸。他無法顧及太多的事情，他們都沒有那種程度的自覺或是自制。

Eric只能緊緊擁抱那副他渴望已久卻一直無法觸及的身體，一次又一次進入對方。比起歡愉，這甚至是一種痛苦，是一種折磨，但這是一種他永遠都不希望結束的痛苦折磨。

當一切結束之後，Godric躺在他的身邊。他伸手摸著他身上的刺青，詢問他這些圖騰的意涵。Godric薄薄的雙唇淺淺一笑，然後闔上雙眼，輕聲說著關於自己的過去。那是千年之前的古老往事，那是如煙霧般的模糊過往，那是屬於Godric的故事。

有時候他會太過於沉浸在自己的遙遠記憶裡，而他說出口的是Eric聽不懂的語言。但是Eric始終沒有打斷Godric，他靜靜聽著陌生的語言，深深吸著空氣不是為了呼吸而是為了吸入混合著鮮血和性愛和Godric的味道。

他默默凝視著Godric在月光下散發著淡淡銀光的身體（精靈血的關係？）。孤獨不再。

Eric感覺到他的理智回來了，所有的事物變得前所未有的清晰。

他知道，從現在開始，一切都將和過去不同。

 

※　※　※

他們往東來到安納托利亞高原，在高原的山脈之間，遍布著數百個地下城市。他們都不能確定這趟旅程會不會撲空，然而這裡倒是一個容易找到庇蔭處避開陽光的地方。

他們聽到不少狼的傳說，但實際上卻沒有遭遇到任何狼人。

「也許那只是她隨口說的。」Eric忍不住抱怨。

Godric卻回答：「Sophie-Anne雖然比我年輕很多，但是她擁有的知識可能不比我知道的還少，再者她的消息一向很靈通。我相信她不會隨口胡謅一些不存在的東西。」

Eric不喜歡Godric提起Sophie-Anne時的神情。Godric若有所思看著他的眼神蘊涵了苦惱和疏遠，但Eric對於成因一無所知，這讓他比找不到狼人還更為氣餒和焦躁不安。

他知道Godric打算離開他。即使Godric什麼都沒有說，但是Eric就是知道——當你和另外一名個體共度將近五百年之後，對方再細微的舉動都很難逃過你的眼睛。

Godric沒有拉開和Eric在身體上的距離，相反的，他似乎更為渴求肉體上的接觸。當夜晚的查訪和進食結束之後，他們總會一起躲進地穴，在日出之前和對方做愛，在高潮後的愉悅之中睡著。

長久以來，他們之間的血液交換雖然稱不上大量卻也從來沒有中斷過。他們並沒有刻意吸取對方的血，而是在做愛的時候難免情不自禁咬上對方一口。然而，近來Godric似乎小心翼翼地避免這種事情發生。Godric會用他的優勢力量扣住Eric的下顎，他可以吻Godric，卻無法咬他。如果這只是偶然出現一兩次的小動作，或許Eric不會放在心上，但是連續出現三、四次之後，他忍不住起了疑心。

真正讓Eric確定Godric不太對勁的是某一個晚上，Godric幾乎把他的身體折成兩半狠狠佔有他，他的膝蓋被牢牢壓在他的肩膀上而他幾乎無法動彈。他聽到自己的脊椎在每一次猛烈撞擊時發出抗議的喀喀聲。

兩百年前的Godric還有可能做這種事，但今天的Godric不應該是這樣。瘋狂和獸性老早就跟Godric劃清了界線。但是最近的Godric彷彿處在某種臨界點，不明的力量在拉扯他的理智，而他看似藉由激烈的性愛來淹沒某種令他心煩意亂的不明念頭。

來到高原的第十一夜，那晚剛好是月圓，他們在某個小城的附近嗅到狼人的味道。而他們朝著狼人變身時空氣裡那種魔力尋去，在岩石裸露的一個山凹裡，他們遇到了狼群。牠們的數量不多，只有六隻，但出乎兩人意料的是，牠們竟然主動攻擊吸血鬼。

那是有組織和計劃的攻擊。Eric沒有料到，而他知道Godric也感到意外。彷彿各自有心事的兩人被暗中觀察他們已久的狼人引入這個荒野中的陷阱。

野獸有尖爪和利牙，又有數量的優勢。應付一隻狼人已經不能大意，更何況是三隻圍攻。Eric左支右絀，一不小心被尖牙扯下手臂上整塊皮肉，令他吃痛怒吼。

在血液灑出的瞬間，Eric立刻知道事情有異——比主動攻擊吸血鬼的狼人更詭異——圍在他身邊的狼人變得更狂暴（而且，好像還多了一隻打落水狗——吸血鬼——的狼人？）。他很清楚自己無法同時應付四頭猛暴的狂狼，當他被其中一隻灰狼咬住腳踝並狠狠拽倒在地時，他心中的恐懼和憂慮同時爆發，Eric做好心理準備：接下來發生的事情可能不太愉快。

他看到咬住他的手腳的狼人化為人形，從剛才被撕咬開的傷口吸食他的血液。這令他感到震驚。他沒聽過有哪個獸人會吸食吸血鬼的血，但這些狼人似乎習以為常，甚至，為此瘋狂。

然而，困惑和驚恐沒有持續太久，他從眼角餘光看到其中一隻張口撲向目標——他的胸口——的灰狼在半空中被攔截，有力的纖瘦手臂扳住野獸的吻部，一上一下猛然撕開，發出令人不寒而慄的骨頭碎裂與皮肉分離的聲音。正在吸舔Eric手部傷口的赤裸男子被一把抓起，Godric在對方還沒來得及反應之前，便以看不清的速度扭斷了他的頸子。

俐落的脊椎骨斷裂聲和其代表的死亡意涵引起了殘存的三隻狼人的全副注意力。吸取了吸血鬼的狼人除了神智更加恍惚之外，牠們的力量和速度很明顯增強。因為失血的Eric幾乎無法推開壓在他身上的狼人，而他瞭解到，如果他無法至少絆住一隻狼人，Godric得同時應付三隻棘手的狼。

就在這個時候，他看到了烙印。

最初他以為自己看走了眼，他的目光無法別開，僅只一直盯著狼人頸間的符文烙印。直到虛弱和疼痛把他帶回現實。他凝聚全身的力量，揮拳重擊狼人的心口。趁對方吃痛翻落時，Eric趕緊拽住他的手臂反向扣住，接著往狼人的肩頸處一口咬下。當務之急是恢復自己的體力，這是戰鬥也是生存的本能。

當他感到傷口開始迅速癒合時，他使力拉扯那隻手臂直到脫臼。Eric趕緊回頭張望，發現Godric腳邊躺著一名血流不止的狼人，而他正好看到Godric臉色冷冽把另外一隻灰狼狠狠往岩石上一摔。灰狼撞擊到岩石的當下（那個聲音可不大好聽），模糊的慘叫混雜著猶如踩斷枯枝的聲音，接著一團看似沒有骨頭的人體往地面滑落。

Godric立刻奔到Eric身邊。他的身上沾滿鮮血，他聞起來有狼人的味道，但也有Godric的味道。Eric知道Godric大概也受傷了。「Godric？」他問。

Godric抿了一下唇，彷彿在表示他沒事。他抓起Eric完好如初的手，貌似在確認他的傷口。在他看起來滿意並且鬆了一口氣之後，他才開口：「牠們不是一般的狼人。牠們喝過吸血鬼的血，所以得到那種超乎尋常狼人的力量。而且牠們似乎……渴望血液到了有點痴迷的地步。」

他的表情是擔憂和參雜些許的震驚，Eric極少看到Godric露出這種神情，畢竟，活了一千五百年，能夠令他驚訝的事情想必越來越稀少。

「Godric，我看到烙印。」回過神之後，Eric說。

Godric微瞇起眼，他蹲下查看那名狼人。在月光底下，狼人頸部浮現的烙印非常明顯。

他瞪著烙印，然後望向重傷的狼人的雙眼，沉聲問：「你聽令於誰？」那是鄂圖曼人的某種方言，Eric不是很清楚瞭解到語意，但他猜想Godric的意思差不多是這樣。

狼人一臉輕蔑看著他們，沒有說話。

Godric不為所動，換了數種附近的方言，固執地一再重複這句，以及某些聽起來像是有多少同類和之前碰過多少吸血鬼以及為什麼會吸血的盤問。

狼人一直沒有開口。直到最後，他朝Godric啐了一口混合了鮮血的唾沫。

Eric終於按奈不住，他走上前一把抓住狼人，折斷了他的腿，問他相同的問題。然而，狼人只是冷笑不語，他的嘴角不斷冒出帶血的泡沫，直到他再也沒有力氣冷笑，直到泛黑的血從他的嘴角溢出，他一個字都沒有說出口。

Eric仍搖晃著那具屍體。

五百年來，這是他那遙遠的回憶第一次回到他的身上。烙印狼人確實存在，牠們屬於某個殺死他的親人的集團。那不是幻象，是真實。

這是漫長五百年的等待和尋覓唯一得到的成果、唯一得到的線索、唯一證明那不是一場夢的證據。埋藏在遙遠深處的記憶和隨之而來的強烈悲憤鋪天蓋地席捲向他，沉睡數個世紀的憤恨太過銳利幾乎將他切開。

五百年來他們唯一抓到的一絲希望就這樣消散了。在今夜，在此刻。

是憤怒，是挫折，但更多的是愧疚——愧疚他無法及時搶救他的親人、愧疚他無法替他的親人報仇。

最後，Godric把狼人的屍體從Eric的手裡拿走。

他們把六具赤裸的人形屍體深埋在荒野之中，然後Godric帶著他到附近的水源處，把他們身上乾涸的血塊和狼人的味道盡數洗去。

之後他們來到前幾天藏身的隱蔽地穴，Godric伸出雙臂環繞著Eric，低聲說：「我們會再找到烙印狼人的，一定會。」

他的語氣很堅定，不容任何人質疑。而Eric則依偎著他的造物主，如同無助的子女。

「Eric，」Godric的聲音有些遲疑，而在他進一步說明之前，Eric隱隱約約知道即將發生什麼事。

「你說過不會離開我。」

Godric沉默不吭聲，半晌，才說：「如果我們分頭搜尋烙印狼人，這樣會比較有效率。一旦我有任何的線索，我會立刻召喚你。我不會離開你，我會一直與你同在。」

Eric知道Godric所指的是什麼，但是他想要的不只是血液連結，他希望Godric的形體能夠在他可以觸及的範圍，或，在 _他的身邊_ 。

在理智的一面，他知道Godric所說的也有道理。在茫茫的世界上搜尋幾乎沒有任何線索的烙印狼人，如果他們兵分兩路確實會比較有效率。

但，Eric知道，那才不是Godric想要和他分開的真正動機。

「自從我們和Sophie-Anne見面之後，你就已經動了這個念頭。」Eric指控：「這和烙印狼人根本沒有關係。」

Godric又沉默了一會，才說：「你應該看得出來Sophie-Anne和Andre的年紀差不了多少。然而，你也看到了Andre的模樣，即使他已經將近六百歲，他還是離不開他的造物主。由於他和Sophie-Anne一直沒有分離過，因此他們所經歷的應該相去不遠，但是他們的性格天差地遠。當然，因為他們是造物主和子女，所以他們之間存在不可動搖的階序關係，但我所指的並非血液帶來的束縛，而是近距離造成的臣服。」

Godric凝視著Eric，非常嚴肅說道：「Eric，我不希望你變成那種吸血鬼。你早就能夠獨立自主、你早就能夠自在翱翔，是我絆住你，把你一直留在我的身邊。由於我的存在，反倒阻礙了你的發展。Eric，我早就不是當年那個保護你不被精靈殺害的父親了，現在的你遠遠有能力保護自己。」他停頓了一會，伸手撫過Eric的頭髮，說：「你必須離開我，製造自己的子女。唯有如此，你才會真正像一個吸血鬼。」

Eric沒有回應，他只是緊緊將Godric擁入懷中。Godric從來都沒有給予他自由，假如Godric要他離開，他隨時都可以直接下令要下他滾開，而身為子女的他非得順從不可。只要Godric高興，他隨時都能把Eric像一條破布甩開，而Eric根本沒有能力也沒有力量反抗——然而，五百年來Godric從來都沒有那麼做過。

儘管他瞭解Godric的用意，但是Eric一點都不介意自己像Andre那樣。他不在乎自己的世界繞著Godric打轉——他的世界本來就是繞著Godric打轉的，五百年來皆是如此，再多個五百年又會怎麼樣？

然而，他沒有再說。因為他知道一旦Godric下定決心之後，他是怎麼也阻止不了Godric的。Eric完全不敢想像Godric不在他的身邊之後，那會是什麼景象。而他所能做的，就只有在這個當下緊抓著對方不放。

許久之後，Godric再度以手指梳著Eric的頭髮，緩緩說道：「狼人是嚴守紀律的生物，嚴刑逼供是幾乎不可能成功的。假如下次再碰到這種狼人，也許我們該求助法力高強的女巫，下咒讓他吐實。」他停頓一下，又說：「方法總是有的，雖然不容易，但總是有辦法解決的。你別擔心。」

烙印狼人是Eric提起的，那是和他的過往密切相關的。但是過去的五百年來，這也是他和Godric共同的目標和共享的回憶。從今以後，他相信這同樣也會是。

很久以前他們進入了彼此的生命，就此完完全全改變了對方原有生命的形式和方向。數個世紀以來他們共享的一切幾乎無法再將他們切割，除了實質的血液連結之外，他們之間無形的連結——或說精神上的依戀——已經足夠深厚到就算他們分處兩地也無法切斷的程度。Eric瞭解到這點，而他稍微釋懷了一點點。

他們四肢交纏緩緩入睡。

當夜晚再度降臨而Eric睜開眼的時候，Godric已經不在他的身邊了。

 


End file.
